runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Barbarian Assault Addicts
Description BAA is an Activity based clan. Most of the clan's events is related to Barbarian Assault activity. Member-list of the clan can be seen here Barbarian Assault Addicts - memberlist. One of our former generals 'Saints 31' said this clan is a family of friends. Recruitment Joining the clan is by invitation only. If you're hoping to join, join our Clan Chat '''BA Addicts '''and get to know us. Play some games with us and let us know you're looking for an invite. We're always looking for new members with good BA skills. Quick list of requirements to be invited to join this clan: * Three level 5 BA roles. * An invite from a Sergeant or higher After being invited, you become a Pending Member. From there you need to collect 10 votes to become a full member of the clan (see below). Communication channels Official clan forum can be found at forumotion.net Anyone is welcome to join our clan chat channel BA Addicts. If a sergeant+ plays a few games with you and thinks you're good at BA and friendly, they may invite you to join the clan. Once you have been invited, you will be given recruit rank in the cc. Clan History BAA was created on January 28, 2008 by Penguin00789. The clan was first a small group of friends who enjoyed ba'ing with other people who had mastered BA roles. This friend group had no name. The friend group started growing bigger and after the first month we had 50 members. On May 2008 we had already reached 180+ RANKED members and our leader Penguin00789 decided to resign. After Penguin 00789 was kicked for being a casual we went through what we call the "Dark Ages". Our leaders switched many times. Sometimes we had multiple leaders who clashed with each other, sometimes we didn't even know if the clan still existed. Finally we started to settle out when Siloph took over. Then Marco901 took over and managed to fully stabilize our clan. Alas, in Feb. 2010 he decided to step down. Siniwelho then took the leader position for a year and a half, until he resigned in Nov. 2011. The next leader, Thkya, led the clan until June 2012, where she too resigned. Shado is our current leader. The love of Barbarian Assault brought us together and friendship has made us stay. Voting Process Every clan member gets a say in accepting new members. When a pending member has been recruit for one month s/he there will be a poll on forums where every clan member can vote. (Yes, this means that new members have to have a forum account.) Voting has three options: *Yes *No opinion *No Every "Yes" vote is +1 point and you need 10 points to become a full member of the clan. "No opinion" is what you should vote if you are not sure or if you have not seen the pending. Every "No" vote is -3 points, but you will have to write an explanation of why you voted "No". "No" votes without explanations are not counted. Once you recieve 10 points, congratulations, you're a full member of BAA. To earn up ranks, you must wait some time and meet more requirements. How to Earn Rank Ranks from recruit to captain are based on the time you have been in BAA. *One month as a recruit *One month as a corporal *One month as a sergeant *At least 2 months as a lieutenant *Captain rank after four months The promotions will be automatic, unless there are any negative issues such as: *Inactivity (well, it's not negative but we won't promote inactives) *Not showing at official clan events when you are on *Other offences (like badmouthing in the cc) General and admin ranks will be given "case by case", but we are seeing more of them. However, General/admin rank can be very hard to earn. You must show you can accept responsibilities. You also have to be nice, kind, loyal, well known and show leadership qualities. Category:Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Free-to-Play Clans Category:Disbanded Category:Clan Quest